


Life Goes On

by lazylyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Professors, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazylyz/pseuds/lazylyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dramione One-shot Hogwarts professor thing. Hermione and Ron actually have a good relationship despite the fact they broke it off. Ron visits Hermione occasionally at Hogwarts where she is new a Muggle Studies Professor. One lunch Ron stumbles across Draco's, the current Potions Professor, fascination with Hermione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Goes On

 

Hermione had been in the middle of a complicated essay exploring technological uses from the muggle world and how they could be adapted to the magical one. She was about to start correcting a few theoretical propositions when a sharp rapt echoed from her office door.

Clearing her throat, she cried, "Come in!"

The door swept open silent on its hinges while a no longer gangly red head sauntered in with a brown bagged lunch in hand.

"I thought you could use a break from all the feasts," Ron said holding out the bag to Hermione.

"Thank you," she sighed grabbing the bag from him and opening it. She pulled out several sandwiches and a few bags of crisps. "Oh I haven't had their food in ages. Can't get away from here often enough."

In an almost desperate manner she shoved several of the crisps in her mouth. Ron looked on with slight trepidation.

"I'm glad I could bring it then. I know you could use a break every now and then," he said pulling up a chair and taking a seat. "So how is the teaching going?"

"Wonderful. I've finished the full revamp of the old muggle studies program. The seventh years should be starting their final projects soon. I can't wait to see what they come up with," she chatted excitedly about the upcoming projects and papers.

The rest of their lunch was mostly uneventful though as they caught up on what they had missed in each other's lives till Ron ungracefully blurted out that he had asked Pansy out.

"Gave her a right heart attack," he reminisced eyes looking off to the open window behind Hermione's desk, "You should have seen the look she gave me."

"You asked out Pansy, as in Pansy Parkinson? The female we all very much disliked back in school." Hermione eyes wide with shock. The last bit of her sandwich held loosely in her grasp. "Really Ron, I would have never guess that's who you would go for."

"Well, she's not the same as she was back then. She's been by the shop at least twenty times in the past week so I thought what the heck, might as well ask her to dinner." He paused rubbing his chin. "She agreed, of course, after a short episode."

"Episode? As in temper tantrum?" She asked with slight astonishment.

"Not temper tantrum," he clarified, "more or less a few course words."

"Ah the ever eloquent Slytherins," Hermione commented dryly before taking her last few bites from her sandwich.

"I hear you've got one up your butt," Ron joked, thinking back on their rivalry with the Slytherin House back when they were in school, not realizing Hermione was contemplating something.

"I think he likes me," she stated softly.

"Who likes you?" Ron asked interested completely forgetting their previous flow of conversation.

"Malfoy," Hermione said plainly.

"What?!" Ron choked out. A bit of lettuce leaf fell onto the desk. He wiped it onto his napkin. "Malfoy? What gave you that impression?"

"Well for one he can't seem to leave me alone, and he's constantly flirting with me," she started listing. "It's annoying and all, but I don't think he's realized it yet."

"Do you like him?" Ron prompted slowly thinking over his own relationship with Pansy. Hermione didn't respond, she only glared at him, eyes not blinking. He faltered slightly before speaking up, "Well it's a reasonable question to ask. You don't have to be all offended. I asked Pansy out. They can't be all that bad."

"It's Malfoy we're talking about here Ron. Not Pansy, who we know has gone off into muggle fashion and has embraced the muggle world for what it is. What we can only assume is that he has lost his mind judging by the current state of things."

"And what would be the current state of things, Hermione?"

She huffed not answering his question and avoided his searching gaze.

"Well?" He prompted again waving a hand in between them trying to gain her attention.

"If you haven't got anything better to do, Ron, go and bother someone else," she said flippantly grabbing one of the stacks of folders perched on the edge of her desk. She opened it and started filtering through the papers.

"Fine don't get all bent out of shape over it." He caught on that she didn't want to be pushed about the subject. "I'll just go and pop in on Neville. I'll stop by before I leave, okay?"

"Sure," she briskly replied ignoring his gaze and opted to read over one of her student's project proposals in front of her.

After the not entirely unusual tense ending to his lunch with Hermione, Ron decided to follow through with the comments and visit Neville down by the greenhouses. He wandered around several of the buildings for a few moments before spotting the Herbology Professor in Greenhouse Five.

* * *

"Hey Nev, how's it going? I hear you've made batty eyes at that Abbot girl," Ron ribbed striding up to the open door.

"Ron," Neville warmly greeted putting aside a pot he was filling with dirt. "Nice to see you too. I hear you've made eyes of your own. What's her name again?"

"Leave it will you. I haven't made any eyes. Just dinner."

"Sure," Neville commented dryly, "So what do I own the pleasure of this visit?"

"Nothing really. I was visiting Hermione for lunch and though I would drop by and see you too," Ron said looking around the greenhouse before moving to pull out a stool that was near by.

"Ah I see. Did your brother need more of that snakeroot?" Neville questioned lightly since he had helped supply the brothers' stock of hard to get ingredients in the past. "I know he was trying a few things with that."

Ron paused thinking for a moment over what supplies they might need for their upcoming experiments. "Yea actually now that you mention it I think he is in need of some."

"Come on I'll take you to the supply shed." Neville motioned after shuffling around the pots he was working on.

They walked in companionable silence as they made their way out of Greenhouse Five and beyond the school wall to a short supply shed. The dark and cool environment inside the shed was perfect for storing certain ingredients.

Neville pulled the door open and they stepped inside and shut the door behind them leaving them in the dark.

Casting a faint light from his wand, Neville then searched through several boxes before pulling out several slimy looking roots. Ron grimaced but took the roots in one hand before summoning a small container from them. He placed them inside and sealed it shut.

The shed door abruptly opened letting the bright sunshine stream in. Ron squinted his eyes trying to see who was coming through the door, but even with all his straining he could still only see a silhouette of a rather tall and thin individual.

"Ah, Weasel." Draco's voice greeted him curtly. "So nice to see you."

"Ferret, nice to see you too," Ron joked lightly while holding his hands over his eyes. "What brings you here?"

Draco ignored him, closed the door, and directed his attention towards Neville. The cramped space not giving any of the men breathing room.

"Professor, might I ask for a few supplies," Draco asked in a very posh manner as if they were not standing in a dark cramped shed. "A few of my NEWTS students have raided my personal stash."

"Certainly, Draco. If you would like you can get me a list and I'll be sure to have them restocked." Neville pulled out a short list and jotted down a few lines under the wand light.

"Thank you."

"Wow, you're all civil and shit," Ron said with mock amazement. "I never thought I would see the day."

"Well you're not my colleague, so I don't have to be nice to you," Draco shortly replied with disdain dripping from his voice.

"I didn't think you were nice to all your colleague's anyways. Merlin knows Hermione can't stand you," Ron rubbed in hoping to get a rise out of Draco. The scowl evident on Draco's face even in the dark was enough of sign to Ron that he had hit the spot.

"If that will be all," Draco pushed back on the door and made to leave, "I think I need to get back to my office."

"Hit a sore spot did I?" Ron questioned Draco's retreating form. "Never thought you would fancy Hermione?"

"What?! I do not fancy Granger," Draco shot down spinning back to face Ron. "Where did you come up with that heinous allegation."

"Heinous allegation?" Ron scoffed. "We're not in the Wizengamot. If you like her you like her at least be honest about it."

"And when have you been honest about it, Weasel?" Draco countered also looking for a weak spot. "Fairy tale romance didn't work out for you two."

"Not for us no. We're too good of friends before all that, but since I asked your old girlfriend out maybe that'll work."

"What old girlfriend?" Draco looked stumped. His brow was furrowed with only the elegance a Malfoy could carry without looking like a complete buffoon.

"The pug-nosed one," Ron stated with unwavering gaze and a sure manner. He was clearly fine with his decision on the matter. Neville smirked and shuffled slightly beside him still keeping his mouth shut and out of the conversation between the two old rivals.

"Pansy?! You asked Pansy out!" Draco cried out absolutely flabbergasted with where this conversation was going. "What in Merlin's name did she say?"

"We had a fabulous dinner followed by a very satisfying dessert. I'll have you know," Ron replied with a sly smirk worthy of his opponent across from him.

"Merlin, shut up. I don't want to here this." Draco pushed through the door and out the dark shed.

"Times have changed," Ron called after him. "I'm not really for our old bigoted crap anymore."

"Pansy," was all Draco responded with.

"Yup." Ron raised his eyebrows in amusement. "You should just get on with it. Merlin knows she's been waiting all semester for you to ask her."

"Pansy? Didn't you just ask her out?"

"No not Pansy. Hermione, Ferret."

The tips of Draco's ears were a feint red, and he didn't respond. Leveling a nasty glare at the two Gryffindors, he turned and made his was back up to the castle.

Ron faced towards Neville once they were outside. "Well that went wonderful. Thanks for the snakeroot. We'll have to catch up some more later."

"Sounds good. Does this mean I get to tease Hermione about all this?" He asked locking up the storage shed.

"God I hope so," Ron replied before leaving the Herbology Professor on his own.

* * *

Draco wandered into the library which was empty except for the few teachers placing books back on the shelves. He had his own stack of books needing to be returned. Placing them on the counter he spotted a head of bushy hair peaking out around the corner of some shelves.

She was here.

Their previous argument stood at the forefront of his mind, but that didn't stop him from striding swiftly in her direction. He didn't know what came over him; maybe it was his conversation with the Weasel or the many arguments he had had with the bushy haired swot, but his hands balled into fists and with a sudden burst of emotion the words left his mouth.

"Granger, go to dinner with me."

The abrupt demand had both of them startled. She paused from her perusing of the library shelves and turned. She immediately took in his pale features; the slight fidgeting of his hands, the short breaths he exhaled rather quickly. If she had been sure of her self she would have said he was nervous.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked turning back to the shelf and placing a book back in its place.

"You heard me," Draco clipped out. A sense of dreadful doubt crept into his countenance.

"I don't know if I heard you correctly because my mind seems to think you just demanded me to go to dinner with you."

He shut his eyes in what looked like despair clearly not comfortable with how the conversation was going.

"I have half a mind to question why you would want to go to dinner with me," She continued putting another book back in its place.

"Why else would a man go to dinner with a lady?" Draco asked.

She contemplated him and wondered if he had ever asked anyone out before. Her curiosity got the better of her and before she knew it she was asking, "Well certainly you've had some experience asking a lady to dinner?"

He smiled weakly a hand gripped the bottom of his shirt. Out of the corner of her eye she caught him and wondered if he knew he was wrinkling his clothes. He sighed, "I surprised a lady in the library and demanded she to go to dinner with me. Gave her no forewarning about it. I think she's rather confused."

"Really?" She said in mock shock looking back at him over her shoulder. "I'm the first lady you've asked to dinner? How about Hogsmeade when we were in school?" He shook his head. "First kisses?" He looked traumatized. "Holding hands and light conversation?"

"Do you really think during Hogwarts I had anytime to do those things, and what with my reputation now as a former Death Eater, that I would be enjoying any of these things with a lady now."

"So am I not a lady?" She asked trying to hide her amusement.

He didn't pick up on her concealed glee and look rather put out. "I didn't mean it like that," he ran a hand through his hair. "Are you or are you not going to go to dinner with me?"

"I'll go if you ask nicely," she said turning away from the shelf to face him.

"Did I not just do that?"

She smiled at him and blinked her eyes. He thought his heart was going to stop working. He took in a shuddering breath trying to calm himself down.

"Will you, Hermione, go to dinner with me, Draco?"

"You are terrible at this," she giggled.

He scoffed and purposely looked away from her and at the bookshelf as if the it held some useful information on his predicament. "I'm trying to bloody ask you out."

"I get that. You're just not really tactful about it. Rather like Ron I think," she joked leaning backwards against the bookshelf arms crossed.

His head whipped back to her. "I am not like Weasel. You take that back right now."

"I'm sorry if I've offended you, but I can't help make the connection." Her smile played across her face lighting up her eyes.

Draco's nostrils faired in annoyance. He was clearly upset about the comparison. "Fine I'll take back my offer then."

"Oh no you can't do that. You've already asked. There are not take backs."

"Well?"

"What place did you have in mind?" Hermione asked lightly.

He hummed for a moment. He did not expect her to actually want to go out with him, so he was at a loss on where to go. He had not thought that far ahead. Wracking his brain for something she would most likely enjoy he landed on one thought, books. "How about that new place that opened up across form Flourish and Blotts? They apparently have excellent fish and chips."

"Sounds wonderful. When should I meet you?"

He did not respond right away. His gaze slightly out of focus over her shoulder again and the beginnings of a frown started to form on his face. His mouth cracked open but no words came out till he sighed and said, "I'm not exactly the best option for you."

"I know that." Hermione uncrossed her arms and braced her palms against the shelf. "But life's not about best options. It's about good ones that could turn into great ones."

Draco thought about her words, but no smile graced his features. "We may not be greeted with the warmest of receptions."

"Ah yes, well, life does go on," Hermione commented lightly pushing herself up off the bookshelf and closer into his personal space. He took a half step back not entirely sure of what she was doing. She continued with her speech as if she hadn't just stepped into his bubble. "People will just have to mind their own damn business. I for one have had enough of them poking into my life trying to make my decisions for me."

"I suppose so," he replied looking down his nose at her. She was much closer than he realized. In fact, she was so close he could make out her small freckles splattered just under her warm brown eyes. It took him a moment to finish his thought. The words were sticking to the top of his mouth refusing to be spoken eloquently. "It would, eh, it will still, er, be quite the news whatever we do."

"I know that, too." Her eyes held his without blinking.

He cleared his throat hoping to keep himself from getting distracted. "Tonight then?"

"Erm yes, that does work with me."

"Good I'll stop by your office around six then."

"Lovely, I'll be ready then." Hermione leaned up on her toes and braced a hand on his shoulder. She smiled brightly before leaving a soft kiss on his cheek. His body went rigid not knowing what to do.

Her scent surrounded him and kept him frozen in place even well after she swept past him and out the row of books with a soft, 'I'll see you later'. He could still not quite believe she had just agreed to go to dinner with him. After a few moments he turned and left wondering what exactly had he been thinking in the first place.

Clearly life was moving on and he had better get ready for it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.
> 
> I've been reading Dramione as Dramamine and it's been bugging the crap out of me. So, I thought I could bug all of you.


End file.
